


More than enough

by Fangodess



Series: Klave College AU [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: College AU, Getting Together, M/M, it (the movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangodess/pseuds/Fangodess
Summary: “How much do you remember from last night?” Dave asks, handing Klaus a plate.“Not much,” Klaus said, beginning to dry it, “I haven’t gotten that drunk in a while so it was pretty bad. Why did I do something? I’m so sorry I get really affectionate when I’m drunk if I did something…”Dave cut him off, “It’s okay. You didn’t do anything don’t worry about it.”





	More than enough

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this is part two of the fic i wrote a couple days ago (yeah that one i accidentally orphaned and had to repost lol) but yeah i hope you like it. it's defiantly shorter and i like the first one more but it's still pretty good. i might write more for this AU if i find inspiration and people want it

After breakfast they work together to clean the kitchen.   
“How much do you remember from last night?” Dave asks, handing Klaus a plate.  
“Not much,” Klaus said, beginning to dry it, “I haven’t gotten that drunk in a while so it was pretty bad. Why did I do something? I’m so sorry I get really affectionate when I’m drunk if I did something…”  
Dave cut him off, “It’s okay. You didn’t do anything don’t worry about it.”  
“Okay. I’m sorry anyway.”  
“It’s fine,” Dave said, putting his hand on Klaus’s shoulder, “Wanna go watch a movie? You can pick.”  
“It, like the old one,” Klaus said.  
“Scary movie,” Dave said, biting his lip.  
“You’ll protect me, right?” Klaus said, hanging on Dave’s arm.  
“Of course,” Dave said blushing.  
They settled on the couch and Klaus pressed himself into Dave’s side. Dave just smiled and wrapped his arm around him.  
“Don’t worry if you get scared, I’m here.”  
“My hero,” Klaus said fake swooning.  
***  
When the movie was over, Klaus yawned and stretched, “What do you wanna do?”  
Dave yawned, “I don’t care.”  
“Wanna just talk?” he asked clicking the TV off and turning fully to him.  
“Sure,” Dave said, turning and stretching out so that his legs were in Klaus’s lap.  
Klaus smiled and trailed his fingers over Dave’s ankle, “What do you wanna talk about?”  
Dave laughed, “You’re the one who wanted to talk.”  
“Fine wanna get drunk and play truth or dare?”  
“Are we at our first boy girl party in like 7th grade?” Dave said laughing again.  
“Fine,” he said throwing his hands up, “You decide.”  
“here wait I have an idea,” He said, leaning over to grab his phone and typing something into it.  
“What?” Klaus asked, trying to see what he was doing on his phone.  
“Grab your phone I just texted you a link” Dave said.  
“‘100 Good, Personal & Deep Questions to Ask Your Best Friend’ aww I’m your best friend?” Klaus said, batting his eyelashes at him.  
“Shut up,” Dave laughed and nudged him with his foot, “Of course you are. I found a separate list we can ask these.”  
“Okay fine,” Klaus said, looking down and scrolling through the questions, “okay I think I know the answer to this one but do you prefer dating just one person and see where it goes or dating multiple people until you make a decision?”  
“One person, definitely. I don’t want to split my attention from the one person I’m with,” Dave said, “Do you feel that children should be sheltered from unhappiness?”  
“Yes,” Klaus said without hesitation, “Trust me as someone who was raised completely unsheltered, I would do anything to make sure no other kid has to go through that. they need some sadness but they shouldn’t be completely unsheltered.”  
“I’m sorry,” Dave said reaching out and taking his hand, running his thumb over his hand.  
“It’s not your fault,” Klaus said, smiling sadly and squeezing his hand, “Oh um here’s a good one, what makes you feel most alive?”  
“You,” Dave blurts before he could stop himself.  
Klaus laughed, “What?”  
“I’m kidding,” Dave says, fake laughing, “Um roller-coaster I guess.” He shrugged. Before Klaus could comment again on what he had said, “anyway, who is your hero?”  
“You,” Klaus said, smirking.  
“What?” Dave sputtered  
“I’m kidding.”  
“You’re making fun of me,” Dave said, looking fake offended.  
Klaus just smirked, “Anyway, do you think the present is better than 50 years ago? Why?”  
“Klaus I’m queer of course I think the present is better than 50 years ago. Plus, all the technology and stuff,” Dave said smiling, “Ooo look this one’s interesting. Is there anything I should know?” Dave asked.  
“Can I kiss you?” Klaus blurted out.  
Dave froze, “What?”  
“Um it was one of the questions?” Klaus tried.  
“No, it’s not,” Dave said, scrambling up from the couch.  
“um,” Klaus mumbled, eyes darting everywhere.  
“did you mean it? Do you want to kiss me?” Dave kneeled down in front of him and cupped Klaus’s face.  
“Yeah,” Klaus said, “I’m kinda in love with you.” He laughed harshly but it was swallowed by Dave as he surged up and kissed him. Klaus let out a surprised noise, freezing for a second before bringing his hand up to thread his fingers into Dave’s hair.  
When they finally pull back, panting, Dave looks star struck. “You’re beautiful,” Klaus murmured.  
Dave blushed, “you’re not too bad to look at yourself.”  
Klaus smiled, “Kiss me again?”  
Dave beamed, “Gladly.” He kissed him, pulled him off the couch, and picked him up, carrying him to his room. This was everything they wanted. This was more than enough.


End file.
